


Then He Grew Up.

by LoudandDangerous



Series: I wrote this instead of sleeping [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But is' good lying, Childhood, Cute, Fluff, From the perspective of Tyler's desk., Growing Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's good I promise, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned cutting, Songwriting, little bit if smut, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored so I wrote a sweet story about Josh and Tyler's relationship from the perspective of Tyler's (Sassy, I might add) songwriting desk.</p><p> </p><p>It's Tyler growing up but you never see anything past the bedroom. Just Josh and Tyler from when they were young and then he grows up.</p><p>It's cute and good, I promise.</p><p>I had this idea for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then He Grew Up.

The room was painted bright lovely colors. I was moved in the day after they bought the crib and stayed in the same spot for 18 years. They turned off the lights and waited for the paint to dry, leaving me in darkness and waiting for whatever was going to inhabit the crib.

 

I remember seeing a small body, it was screaming and crying. I learned it's name when they came and hushed "Tyler" to sleep. 

 

Tyler is a cute name for a very cute baby.

 

I never moved from my spot, so Tyler would show me the world through the bedroom. I was Desky, the chair was Chairy, the and the wall was Hector.

 

_Tyler was strange, okay?_

 

So he played in the room, he laughed and cried when his parents sent him upstairs. He began talking to me.

 

"Desky, they don't understand. I wasn't lying." He pulled his tear stained face from his hands and stared at me, lips quivering from crying. "Zack taught me that word. I don't know. He said Fuck was another word for Fun." He cried and cried until he laid down and cried on the carpet. His breathing slowed, he wasn't sniffling any more as he had cried himself to sleep. It was sad, it made me sad.

 

_I'm a fucking desk and I feel sad for a 6 year old._

_I'm tired._

 

Tyler started school the week after and came home with a new paper to put on his wall. Some were drawings of dinosaurs and spaceships, others were the the stick figure family closely resembling his own and for a moment I wonder why Tyler drew the stick figure representing himself so far away from the other family members. I never saw anything beyond Tyler's bedroom. 

 

So I was left by myself.

 

On Tyler's 8th birthday, he started talking to a boy named Josh. He called Josh on the house phone and walked around the house aimlessly while he talked about what Mr.Nettle did outside or joining the baseball team. Tyler talked to me for hours about Josh after the phone call had ended. 

 

''Desky, he is just the best thing in the entire world. He's better than pizza and ice cream and balloons and dinosaur chicken nuggets COMBINED!" His small voice could go on for hours about the boy with red hair named Josh.

 

_Then I met Josh._

 

He sat on the desk the first time he came over to Tyler's house.

 

My first time meeting this boy, he sat on me for hours.

 

_Just great._

 

But when Tyler looked at Josh, he had glowing passion. Excitement and the big wide smile when he talked to Josh.

 

''So then, my mom told me I couldn't play baseball in the house anymore because I broke a window. I told her it was a ghost…'' Josh leaned in to Tyler. ''But it was me." He whispered and Tyler put his hands over his mouth and gasped. 

 

''You lied to your mommy?' 

 

''It wasn't a lie…" Josh shrugged and stood. on. the. desk.

 

_Zippity Fuckin' Do Dah. This is just great._

 

"Then what was it?" Tyler was hanging off the edge of his seat. 

 

''A fib. I told a fib. It's not lying, it's fibbing. Fibbing is like lying, but not…so that makes it okay." Josh informed and holy shit this kid was bad news.

 

_He introduced Tyler to lying. Just great._

 

When Tyler told his first lie at age 9, he didn't do it properly and kept changing his story. This got him sent to his room to angrily throw pillows at Hector. 

 

''It's not fair. Stupid Josh and his stupid fibbing. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" 

 

 _Woah there kid, easy on the language._  

 

This blew over quickly, because on the Monday after, Josh was back sitting on top of me and I had gotten used to it. 

 

''You didn't tell the lie properly. I'm 10, I can teach you how to do it properly." Josh explained again and he taught Tyler the art of lying.

* * *

 

At age 11, I witnessed Tyler kiss Josh for the first time. 

 

''The other 12 year old in class do this, so you might like it." Josh told him afterwords before proceeding to give Tyler the best experience in all 11 years of his life. 

_And Tyler lied to his mother about the hickey on his neck._

 

When Tyler was 12, Josh was 13 and moving onto different things. They stopped talking for a while, Tyler's happiness dwindled, his health did too and he just stopped talking all together. He cried himself to sleep like the night he first got sent to his room. It was horrifying because when Tyler was 13, he discovered something. Something terrible.

 

Cutting.

 

So he cried and watched blood pour out of his arms, wrists and legs. He didn't smile, just cried. He was breaking and there was nothing I could do about it.

 

When Tyler turned 15, he got his first boyfriend and used the skills Josh had taught him to lie to his mother about it. His boyfriend's name was Max and I could see something in Tyler's eye when he looked at Max. Something about trying to move on from Josh.

 

But he didn't look at Max like he looked at Josh. He looked at Max like he looked at his mother, he looked at Josh like Josh was a house of gold. 

 

It lasted a few months, that night he received the text he let all the blood flow out of himself and onto the bed sheets. Bloody Pokémon bedsheets.

 

On Tyler's 16th birthday, I saw a familiar face in the room. Sitting in his familiar spot.

 

Josh.

 

Josh was 17, a year away from graduating. He looked at Tyler like he had years before, only amplified. So they kissed like they did before and ended up in bed.

 

That night, he lost his virginity to Josh.

 

And they cuddled for the rest of the night.

 

Tyler was happy, Josh was happy and the cutting had stopped.

 

But then Josh graduated the following year.

 

And Tyler was all alone.

 

Instead of cutting, he slammed down a book on his desk and began writing.

 

_Like, Ow? Books hurt when they're slammed on your head._

 

He pulled a dusty keyboard out of his closet and began singing. He wrote, sang and twirled around, counting the days until graduation to see Josh again.

 

When Tyler graduated, he left the room that morning with a cap and gown and came back with Josh by his side, ready to fuck to their hearts desire.

 

And they did.

* * *

 

When Tyler left for college, he took me with him and a whole new world outside of the bedroom was introduced.

 

It was an arts college. Somewhere up in California and Tyler got to take me places. He got to wheel me around for some projects. It was different, new and I could still see the look on his face when Josh called or dropped by for surprise visits.

 

Even though Josh went to college in North Dakota and drove across a bajillion fucking states just to see Tyler.

 

When his college graduation arrived, Josh sat front and I became part of an art piece for part of the graduation showcase.

 

On Tyler's 24th birthday, he moved in with Josh and I got to see the art of lying again.

 

_When Josh lied to Tyler about marrying years from now._

 

In the apartment, when he got down on one knee and Tyler's grin had been the best thing in the world in that moment. For the first time, he cried but they weren't those kind of tears, they were good tears. 

 

_Great tears._

 

So Tyler sat and wrote a song about Josh.

 

_Something about Josh being the tear in his heart._

 


End file.
